Goofy Chipmunk Fanfic
by StoriesbyCedarWoods
Summary: This story is actually two stories in one. It was all written during the Squeakquel days, and I have not yet managed to finish Camp Brittany. If anyone wants to continue the story for me, they are welcome. Although I may continue it on my own eventually


The Chipmunks and Chipettes had met with two TV producers who said they wanted to make a cartoon series about their lives. The producers seemed oddly familiar, but not one of the Munks could place them (although Alvin did notice that the man seemed to get frustrated with him a lot, and shouted ALVIIIIN! a couple of times).

About ten months later, the boys and girls of rock and roll, were sitting on the couch with Dave, getting ready to watch an episode of the new cartoon. Toby was in the next room, making microwave popcorn. As the episode started to role, everyone leaned in.

They were all gravely disappointed.

"Oh my gosh. Look at us" gasped Theodore in shame.

Simon wiped off his glasses to make sure he was seeing this awful sight correctly.

"We look horrible."

Alvin smiled.

"I don't know, I kinda like me."

Sitting on the other side of Dave, the Chipettes were equally embarrassed.

Jeanette took her glasses off.

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

Brittany shook her head, and frowned.

"What a horrible wig."

Ellie had become temporarily distracted by a bluebird outside, and started singing a sickening little tune, that was reminiscent of something Owl City might sing.

"Flowers and candy and puppies and - WHAT THE-"

Luckily Toby's popcorn beeped at that exact moment. Toby raced into the room, with a big smile on his face.

"Alright so how's the - Whoa!"

"I know isn't this horrible" said Dave.

Alvin caring only about himself, stood up and said to Dave,

"You know Dave you actually look pretty good in cartoon form. Although you can't hold a candle to the beauty that is me."

Dave glared, closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Focus on deep breathing."

Alvin grinned.

"That's it Dave. Bask in the serenity of... me."

Dave snapped.

"That's it, chi is broken" -

The other Munks dove for cover.

"!"

"OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM-KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

Story # 2

Camp Brittany - Part 1

It was 6:00 in the morning, and the Chipettes were already wide awake (well Eleanor and Jeanette were, Brittany had to be draged out). Ms. Miller was sending them to Camp Freesweat, a mountaineering expedition she had gone on when she was their age. Ms. Miller was more giddy then an old woman who probably has health issues should be.

"Oh my girls you are just going to love Camp Freesweat. It's the most wonderful place" she said as she helped the girls finish their packing, and proceeded to stuff her cat (who no one knew the name of and had wandered in looking for a bite to eat) into Jen's duffle bag.

Ellie and Jen were sleepy eyed but smiling as they helped Ms. Miller to pack the last of their stuff. While Jen didn't want to speak up, and Ms. Miller was off in her head, Ellie couldn't help noticing that Brittany was sitting on the edge of the bed, filing her nails.

"Brittany I think we'll be ready faster if we all help" grumbled the youngest of the Chippetes.

Eleanor had been in a rather sour mood ever since getting off the set of their new movie "The Squeakquel." Not only did it get everything wrong about them, it reduced Eleanor to a giggling "Brittany-esque" character. While Ellie was not too happy about this, but she had to admit that Bonnie Watkins, the chipmunk they had cast to play her, was a good match facialy speaking.

Brittany cursed under her breath, and Eleanor gave her sister a few choice gestures she had learned in public school. Jen closed her eyes covered her ears, and started humming loudly. Ms. Miller heard this and started humming along too. The two had no idea what exactly they were humming, and so they simply made up a song as they went. Brittany put her manicure set in her bag. Ms. Miller happened to come down from her cloud long enough to notice this.

"Oh Brittany darling you won't be needing those things. No one does their nails at Camp Freesweat."

"What" gasped Brittany. She could hardly believe her ears.

"There's also no make up."

This was too much for Brittany. She collapsed back onto her bed, and lay there as if she had just found out she had some sort of rare untreatable cancer (which based on how much make up she usually wore, their docter had once told her would probably be the cause of her death; but Brit was busy looking at her butt in a full length mirror).

"Can I let my hair down?" asked Ellie.

"Of course dear. While you're at it, bring a record to put on. They love music at Freesweat. Just make sure you tell them your favorite song." Miss Miller thought for moment. "Come to think of it dear, tell me your favorite song. I can't remember."

Jen interupted when she reahed into her duffle bag to put a bottle of Purell in and came back with the anoying cat clinging to her (exactly why the cat hadn't eaten them yet was a mystery). Ms. Miller wondered how the cat had gotten in, and assumed that it must have wanted to go on the trip with the girls.

"Girls why don't you bring the cat with you? Some fresh air would do him good."

The girls sighed and stuffed the cat back into the duffle bag, where they then put a few extrta towels to drown out the sound of his by then, bothersome screeching.

The bus pulled up outside the Miller house.

"Oh it's time to go girls" said Ms. Miller.

They all scurried up her legs and into her arms.

"Have fun girls."

"I wish it was called Camp Freecash" grumbled Brittany.

The bus honked and Ms. Miller hurried the girls out the door.

The cat still howling inside Jen's duffle bag, went bumping down the stairs behind them.

To be continued...

Camp Brittany - Part 2

The girls walked out to the bus (well actually they scurried real fast) with Jeannete falling behind, owing to the large bulky cat in her bag. The bus doors opened and Brittany with her thin unmuscular body, could not manage to lift her bag into it (despite the fact that it was very light after Ms. Miller had told her to leave the makeup and manicure set). Eleanor rolled her eyes, prayed there wasn't anyone they knew on the bus, and heaved Brit's bag (as well as her own) into the bus. Then they both hopped in. The bus doors closed. Jen was still only halfway down the walk. She hopped on top of the bag, jumping up and down to get her sisters' attention (and stomping all over the loud whiny cat). Brit looked out the window, saw Jen, rolled her eyes, and called to the driver. The driver looked in the rear view mirror, saw Brit pointing at something, looked out the window, saw Jen, rolled his eyes, and stopped the bus.

Jen made it to the bus at long last. The driver opened the doors and got up and tried to help the slightly stronger, yet still fairly un-muscular Jeannete into the bus. The klutzy Jen fell on her backside and the heavy bag crushed her stomach. Jen felt the contents of last nights supper (Ham and Peas) come up into her mouth. She gulped and forced it back down. The driver lifted the bag off of Jen and tossed it onto the luggage rack.

"MROWRFFEEE!" came a horrible sound from the bag.

The driver looked around, didn't spot anything, and thought he might be going loopy.

Jen hopped into the bus, her throat burning with acid. She adjusted her jacket, and took a deep breath. She scurried towards her sisters, feeling embaressed all the way. When she got there, and jumped into her seat, Brit frowned and rolled her eyes. Jen looked down at her feet, smoothed her dress, and adjusted her glasses. The bus started to move. The kids all looked foreward for a split second, before going back to whatever they were doing beforehand. Brit was sulking (probably from being dragged out of bed so early [for a rock star]), Ellie was thinking about all the fun she would have at camp, and Jen was busy trying her best not to feel bad about herself.

After about a half hour, Brit started to get hungry. So she looked in her bag for food. All that Ms. Miller had packed though, was a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. This was much to plain for such an important person as Brittany Miller. Brit put the sandwhich away, and wondered if Ms. Miller really cared about her. Ellie rolled her eyes, annoyed at Brit's prissy princess behavior.

Just then, the bus hit a bump, which caused all the kids to jerk, and the cat to go flying from the luggage rack and out of the bag. It landed with an angry

"MROWOWOEWOW!"

Brit was in shock. The unfairness of it all was mind boggling. That Ms. Miller would have the nerve to send a star like her, to a place like Camp Freesweat, was beyond her. She found it truly appaling.

The bus continued to bump and bounce along the highway.

"Oooooh this is the worse day of my life" whined Brittany.

"Worse then the day they closed Mr. Bueller's Beauty Shop?" inquired Jeanette.

Brittany thought about this for a minute.

"Well maybe not that bad."

"Worse then the time you found a girl at school who looked better than you?" asked Ellie.

"Okay, okay. So it's not the worse. It's still awful though. Amazing stars like me, just aren't supposed to be forced into situations like this."

Ellie and Jen sighed.

The loud cat ran around in frantic circles, meowing loudly the whole time. When the bus would jerk to a stop at a red light, the cat would go flying, and land in a furious ball of fur at some random location on the bus floor. Brittany was in a major power sulk. It was just outrageous to her.

The horrid busride continued for endless hours, with Brit whining most of the way. When her i-Pod ran out of charge, it only got worse.

Eleanor's eyeballs were in grave danger of becoming permenatly fused in a rolled position, and Jenneat was quite as always, in stressfull situations.

Little did they expect that the next 2 and half days would be much more than a boring old camping trip.

Camp Brittany - Part 3

It was 10:00 am, when they finally got off of the bus. Brit staggered out of the vehicle, gasping dramatically.

"Air" she coughed.

"Oh please" grumbled Ellie.

Jen was having a bit of trouble, seeing as Brit had made her drag both of their bags out.

Ellie glared at Brit, and went back to help her other sister.

The human children were all making various noises of excitement.

Brittany felt the cool forest grown beneath her feet. She suddenly smiled just a little. Being a woodland animal at heart, she couldn't help it.

Sorry that's all I have for now (I've been busy so it could be a while before I can continue this story).


End file.
